1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to identifying characteristics of an electronic device and adaptively enabling application functions based on the identified device characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices. Many of these devices have sophisticated processing capability that can vary from device to device. The types, degree, and scope of variations between electronic devices are nearly limitless, and may include various permutations of differences in hardware or software elements. These vastly differing device capability and configurations may increase the difficulty in ensuring proper functioning of a software application for each of the different electronic device designs and types.